


Welcome Back

by aprilreign



Category: Jordan Peele's Horror Movies, Jordan Peele's Us
Genre: Broken Speech, Broken english, Character Study, Classroom, Clones, Doubles, F/F, No Smut, Teathered, defeated Adelaide, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Red taunts her victim(The epic twist at the end of the flick stunned me so bad, it pissed me OFF. I had to do aquick one-shot revenge fic to get it off my chest. Damn you Jordan and your head fuckery!...Luv ya bruh XD!)P.S. I know there are more skilled  and talented writters out there than me! I humbly ask if you are interested in writing a one shot of Red|Evil Adelaide paired with whoever I would definitely Thank You personally in your comments of how thrilled and happy you've made me XDDD!!





	Welcome Back

 

 

It was Adelaide who hobbled into the classroom, brow bowed low, blood pulsing from the stabbings and slashes all over her body. And Red just smiled. a insidious gafaw of pride gaping from her jaw. Smiling, so proud to see Adelaide bloodied; for her head is marked in crimson and the fall of her braids dripped with globs of blood.

And if the human's smile gleemed a bit too much like a sacrament, the teathered ignored it and knelt down with her head still hung low, shivering and fearful of Red's wrath.

Charred bloody fingers grazed beneath her chin.

"Th 'eir bod'ees are br 'ken an'd so are th 'eir so'ulsss. Sooon n 'thing shh re'main uv dem but th 'eir blooo 'd."

A quirk of a smile cracked Red's face as her fingers strayed to the gash over Adelaide's cheekbone; smearing the blood down to the corners of her mouth. Adaelaide tasted burnt flesh and metallic rust, a foul repugnancy to her tongue.

"Wee bee vic 'tori 'us!."

The fingers withdrew followed by a deep throated sound, a rumbling craw of laughter.

Adelaide could not hault the shudder of her dread that poured over her, as she watched Red stiffly hustle to the chalkboard. 

There Red stood...

"Sss' kill-fuwee I 'ave co 'manded my twoops." Red murmured to herself, dark and low. The growl and rattle of the humans broken voice box was creepy and really fucking irritating to listen to. "Dis ba'ttle iz ova wit a 'nd da blooo' d uv my enmees fillz mee wit ju' bee 'leeeee."

She weezed another raspy laugh and started coughing and choking, her eyes bugged out as the fit worsened.

For all her weariness, Adelaide's adrenalin still surges through her veins which made her heart thunder and her muscles tighten but still, her body could not fight the toll of her injuries. Adelaide felt like shit. She wavered tipping over to the side hitting the floor like a heavy sack of dead weight. The Laughing stopped. Red ducks down with hunched shoulders quick-footing-it to the teathered heap in such a rush it forced Adelaide to recoil with a shout. She tried to scoot away from the woman but Red grabbed her violently around the neck.

Loathing hatred simmered and fumed within the depths of the woman's eyes. The teathered saw all of her antipathy, disgust and revulsion contort the familiar face directly in front of her and it was beyond unsettling.

Brief was the confrontation though. The woman straightened and sped away. Adelaide was fucking glad she got the fuck out of her face.

There was clacking of chalk against the blackboard. Laying there unable to move Adelaide's eyes were focusing on what was being written on the board. It was confusing for a moment until she figured out Red was writing in broken English. _'What the ebonics is going on?!' Bitch can't talk or fucking write. Dumb ass bitch!'_

"Dat not ni 'ccce Ad dy." Red stated loudly as here head slowly turned just a little beyond what is humanly possible.

"The fuck?!...I got to get the fuck up outta here!"

"Th 'ere iz no owt. I m'ake shur dat. U wh 'ere u 'spose be.  H'ome. Wit me."

No! No, please nononononoooooo! She instinctively turn her head back to the door she entered. Her body staggered halfway up stumbling towards it just to crash into a slamming door.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The feeble form is knocked down to the bloody floor, gradually shaking into a frenzy of flailing arms and kicking legs believing Red without a doubt that she will be locked away forever, imprisoned  again bonded to a monster she created, much worse than herself.

 

~ Fin ~

 


End file.
